nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Nordrassil
Der große Weltenbaum Nordrassil, die „Krone des Himmels“, ragt hoch über dem Berg Hyjal in Kalimdor empor, seine Krone war in den Wolken verborgen. Seit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm ist dieser Ort das Startgebiet für alle Abenteurer in Hyjal und Sitz der Wächter des Hyjal. Hintergrund * Siehe Hauptartikel: Geschichte von Nordrassil Viele Jahre nach der Großen Teilung kamen die Drachen, die den Krieg der Urtume überlebt hatten, aus ihren geheimen Verstecken. Die Nachtelfen hatte unermüdlich daran gearbeitet, sich eine neue Heimat aufzubauen und Gebäude zwischen den grünen Bäumen und schattigen Hügeln des Berges Hyjal errichtet. Als die drei mächtigen Drachen Alexstrasza, Nozdormu und Ysera von der Erneuerung des Brunnen der Ewigkeit erfuhren, schlossen sie mit den Nachtelfen einen Pakt. Sie wollten den neuen Brunnen schützen und sichern, dass die Brennende Legion nie wieder einen Weg in diese Welt finden würde. Die Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza erschuf den Weltenbaum, indem sie eine verzauberte Eichel im Herzen des Brunnen der Ewigkeit ablegte. Durch das zauberkräftige Wasser des Brunnens wuchs der Trieb zu einem gewaltigen Baum heran. Seine Wurzeln bedeckten bald den magischen See und seine grüne Krone schien das Dach des Himmels selbst zu berühren. Die Nachtelfen nannten den Weltenbaum Nordrassil, was in ihrer Sprache so viel wie „Krone des Himmels“ bedeutet... Weiterlesen. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Todesschwinges Diener hatten den Hyjal angegriffen und planten, den zerstörerischen Ragnaros nach Azeroth zurückzubringen. Von der Mondlichtung aus brachte Aronus deshalb alle Helden, die dem Aufruf gefolgt waren, zu Malfurions Streitmächten auf dem Hyjal, um sie zu unterstützen. Quest 81: Hyjal in Flammen Nach der Heilung Nordrassils hatte Ysera die Druiden gelehrt, wie sie ihren Geist mit den Wurzeln des Baums verbinden konnten, um ihnen zu helfen, in die Erde vorzudringen. Die Schamanen arbeiteten währenddessen daran, die Erdelementare zu beruhigen und den Wurzeln freies Geleit auf ihrem Weg in Azeroths Tiefen zu ermöglichen. Dies war ein beispielloses Zusammenarbeiten dieser beiden so unterschiedlichen Gruppen Sterblicher. So sehr ihre Einheit Ysera auch ermutigte, so wusste sie doch, dass all ihre edlen Unternehmungen bedeutungslos wären, sollte Todesschwinge nicht daran gehindert werden können, weiter seine Vorhaben zu verfolgen. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Aufgabe der Aspekte von Matt Burns Folgen des Angriffs Die Wächter des Hyjal fühlten sogar hier so nahe am Weltenbaum die Folgen des Angriffs des Schattenhammerkultes auf den Berg Hyjal. Die Bäume standen in Flammen und sogar die Erde wendete sich in rasendem Zorn gegen ihre Beschützer. Doch Leute wie Anren Schattensucher und und Tholo Weißhuf ließen nicht zu, dass die brühenden Felselementare frei durch die Gegend streiften und setzten ihre Kraft und ihr Kampfgeschick daran, dem Angriff der Elementare ein Ende zu setzen. Quest 81: Die Erde erhebt sich thumb|250px|Nordrassil aus der Ferne Die Wächter des Hyjal wußten, dass der Angriff der Lava-Elementare kein natürliches Ereignis war und eine zwielichtige Macht dahintersteckte, die sie nicht bedacht hatten: Der Schattenhammerkult. Tholo Weißhuf wollte nicht zulassen, dass die Spione des Schattenhammerkults sich so nahe am Weltenbaum aufhielten. Doch die Zwielichtentzünder, die diese elementaren Störungen verursachten, verbargen sich mit böser Magie vor den Augen der Wächter. Der Druide benötigte die Hilfe der Feendrachen, die sich in der Nähe des Weltenbaums aufhielten. Sie konnten die Illusionen ihrer Feinde durchschauen. Um ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen benötigte es jedoch eines kleinen Anreizes in Form von leckeren Wacholderbeeren, die in der Nähe wuchsen. Quest 81: Entzündete Elemente Lager des Schattenhammers Dank der Arbeit von Tholo Weißhuf konnten die Wächter des Hyjal grob die Richtung bestimmen, aus der die Zwielichteindringlinge kamen: Ein verstecktes Lager des Schattenhammers nördlich von Nordrassil. Jetzt mussten die Druiden nur noch dieses Lager außer Gefecht setzen und die Vorhaben der Kultisten auf dieser Seite des Weltenbaumes durchkreuzen. Zu Hilfe kam ihnen dabei einer der Smaragddrachen, der sich aus dem Himmel hinabstürzte und den Schattenhammerkultisten eine kleine Kostprobe der Flammen gab, die sie so wahnsinnig verehrten. Das sollte die Angriffe ein für alle Mal aufhalten, sobald die Wächter des Hyjal den restlichen Lava-Elementaren den Garaus gemacht hatten. Quest 81: Flammen von oben Der Friedvolle Hain thumb|250px|Nordrassils Wurzeln. Nachdem Ragnaros eingetroffen war, setzten die Wächter des Hyjal alles daran, seine Diener zu vernichten, bevor er sich ihnen anschließen und ihnen seine Macht leihen konnte. Während Ysera im Smaragdgrünen Traum nach Antworten suchte, schickte sie die Abenteurer weiter zu Malfurion Sturmgrimm im Friedvollen Hain, um dort seinen Streitmächten so gut zu helfen, wie sie konnten. Nun war es an ihnen, den Weltenbaum zu beschützen, bis Ysera zurückkehrte. Quest 81: Schützt den Weltenbaum Vom Friedvollen Hain aus bekämpfte Malfurion Sturmgrimm den Schattenhammerkult. Das Ergebnis dieses Krieges entschied über das Überleben der Welt, wie die Bewohner Azeroths sie kannten. Der Schattenhammerkult war mit Todesschwinges Rückkehr sogar noch mächtiger geworden. Falls es ihm gelingen sollte, den Weltenbaum an sich zu reißen, konnte er den Wächter des Hyjal einen Schlag versetzen, von dem sie sich vielleicht nie erholen würden. Es war an der Zeit, den Feind zurückzudrängen. Es war an der Zeit, den Schattenhammer zu vernichten. Quest 81: Krieg dem Schattenhammer * Lies mehr unter: "'Friedvoller Hain"'' Rückkehr der Ahnen thumb|250px|Das Hauptgebäude im Schutz von Nordrassils Wurzeln. Innerhalb des Smaragdgrünen Traums hatte Ysera eine wichtige Entdeckung gemacht. Der Riss, der die Grenzen dieser Welt schwächte, hatte die Rückkehr mächtiger Verbündeter beschleunigt. Die Uralten Wächter kamen zurück. Cenarius, Aviana, Goldrinn... Ysera konnte ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Es war unerlässlich, dass die Wächter des Hyjal jeden einzelnen Schrein der Ahnen zurückeroberten und sie in diese Welt geleiteten, denn ihre baldige Hilfe war unverzichtbar. Quest 81: Die Rückkehr der Ahnen Aussage: "Ysera". Berg Hyjal, Nordrassil. 03.01.2011 Zu den zurückkehren Ahnen gehören: Quest 81: Rückkehr nach Nordrassil * Cenarius bei den Toren von Sothann * Goldrinn im Schrein von Goldrinn in der Wolfsschlucht. * Aessina beim Hain von Aessina nahe des Infernos. * Aviana beim Schrein von Aviana am Rand der Welt. * Tortolla beim Aschensee nahe der Flammenschneise. Nachdem es den Wächtern des Hyjal schließlich gelungen war, auch den Schildkrötenahnen Tortolla von seiner Last zu befreien und auch ihn als Verbündeten zu gewinnen, war das letzte Stück von Yseras Plans in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Der Schattenhammer würde fallen. Nun mussten sie sich für den schwierigsten Teil ihrer Reise bereit machen: Die Wächter des Hyjal würden den Kampf in die Zwielichtfeste tragen. Quest 81: Die Ahnen sind mit uns Die Flüsternde Schlucht Ysera hatte herausgefunden, dass Jarod Schattensang in einem Lager des Schattenhammers in der Flüsternden Schlucht gefangen gehalten wurde. Nun galt es, ihre Reihen zu unterwandern und Jarod zu befreien. Hilfe erhielten die Wächter des Hyjal dabei von Elementarist Ortell, der am Flüsternden Pass seinen Posten bezogen hatte. Quest 81: Kommandant Jarod Schattensang * ''Lies mehr unter: "Flüsternde Schlucht'" Die Stunde des Zwielichts Nach einer Reihe von Rückschlägen hatten die Drachenaspekte Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu und Kalecgos ihre Magie mit der der Schamanen des Irdenen Rings und der Druiden vom Zirkel des Cenarius verbunden, um den uralten Weltenbaum Nordrassil zu heilen. Vor kurzem war darüber hinaus die Kunde verbreitet worden, dass Ragnaros – der Elementarfürst des Feuers, dessen Günstlinge versucht hatten, Nordrassil niederzubrennen – durch die Hand Sterblicher gefallen war. Nun war es Zeit, dass sich Ysera mit den anderen Aspekten über ihre weiteren Schritte gegen Todesschwinge beriet. Obwohl die Verteidiger Azeroths erst vor kurzem auf dem Hyjal und in anderen Regionen triumphiert hatten, schmiedete der gemarterte Aspekt selbst jetzt noch neue Pläne, die Stunde des Zwielichts herbeizuführen. So lange er atmete würde er niemals ruhen, bis er seine finsteren Vorhaben ausgeführt hatte. Personen * Anren Schattensucher - Nachtelfenschurke, der zusammen mit Tholo Weißhuf den Angriff der brühenden Felselementare auf Nordrassil bekämpft. * Aronus * Tholo Weißhuf * Ysera - Grüner Drachenaspekt. Die Träumerin sucht hier im Smaragdgrünen Traum nach Antworten, um den Weltenbaum gegen den Ansturm von Ragnaros zu beschützen. Verwandte Themen * Geschichte von Nordrassil Quelle Kategorie:Berg Hyjal